Gundam SEED Wing
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Trapped in an unknown Universe, Kira Yamato is drawn into a conflict between the Colony's and the Earth that is painfully familiar to her in order to gain assistance to return home. How will the AC universe react to the Ultimate Coordinator and her AI companion. Fem-Kira, AU SEED


Disclaimer: I own neither Gundam SEED nor Gundam Wing

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio"_

Chapter One: Crossing Stars

* * *

 _ **C.E. Era, Space surrounding**_ **GENISIS**

* * *

"RAU LE CREUSET!" A feminine voice roared angrily as a dark grey mobile suit with a blue chest charged a off black mobile suit that bore a large backpack.

The unit turned to face the other, the masked pilot within grinning madly. " _Kira Yamato!_ " Rau le Creuset, a blond haired man whose mask covered the entirety of his upper face, called back as he raised the beam saber of his unit, the Providence, to meet the one of his opponent's, the ZGMF-X14A Intruder.

"I won't let you destroy this world!" Kira shouted, she was young, still only sixteen, with expressive amethyst colored eyes and had her long chocolate brown wavy hair pulled up into the helmet of her pilot suit whose colors matched that of her Units. "Not after all the sacrifices that were made!"

Kira mind flashed to one in particular, Mu la Flagga's, A man who was partly a mentor and partly an older brother figure for the young woman who had initially been forced into the pilot's seat of the GAT-X221 'Viral' when ZAFT had attacked her home, Heliopolis, in an attempt to gain control of the EA mobile suits that were being produced by Morgenroete.

She and her friends had fought against ZAFT in a running dogfight that ranged from the ruins of Heliopolis to in orbit around the Earth, then onto the very Earth itself. She had almost made it to JOSH-A when she had been shot down by her best friend Athrun Zala.

She had been rescued by a member of the Junk Guild, something she didn't find out until months afterwards, and brought to the PLANTs where she was treated and cared for by her friend Lacus Clyne, the daughter of Siegel Clyne, the Supreme Chairman of the PLANT council, and Athrun's fiance.

For a month and a half Kira had recovered her strength, the peace in the PLANTs a far cry from the war going on down on Earth that she had been forced into. But that peace was shattered when Patrick Zala, Athrun's father, revealed the true objective of Operation: Spitbreak, JOSH-A, unable to stand idle as her friends' lives were threatened Kira, with the help of Lacus, had stolen the Intruder Gundam from ZAFT and used it to save her friends from the Cyclops System that was triggered from underneath JOSH-A.

From there she had rejoined her friends on the Archangel to fight for ORB and put an end to the war, leading to the battle where Patrick revealed his most terrible weapon, GENESIS. A weapon capable of killing all life on Earth.

The battle that had followed was a bloody one with numerous fatalities on both sides, including Mu la Flaga who was piloting a rebuilt and re-equipped Viral Gundam, designated 'Viral-Combat Gear', by the very person she was fighting now, the mastermind behind the atrocities of the war and the one responsible for dragging her into the war.

"This ends today!" She shouted at him as she pushed the Intruder's thrusters to their maximum, charging at the masked maniac. "I will stop your plans here and now, Le Creuset!"

" _Kira Yamato!_ " Rau shouted in return, the Providence firing it's beam rifle at her, only for her to block it with her shield. " _You are right, it all ends now! Earth, Humanity… EVERYTHING!_ "

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Kira roared in response as the two clashed their shield against their sabers in a struggle against one another. "You've already failed Le Creuset!" she informed as she hit a few keys on a keyboard next to her chair. "Axl, execute program MSO-001."

" _Affirmative,"_ a synthesized male voice responded though the speakers of her cockpit. _"Handsake protocols accepted, shutting all pilot controls down, activating self destruct protocol, setting course for GENESIS weapon."_

" _What!"_ Rau shouted in surprise as he lost control of his unit as it moved towards the activating Superweapon.

"ZGMF-X14A, codenamed: Intruder," Kira informed. "Is _not_ primarily a combat model, it is a Hacking Superiority Suit, add in a self learning AI and with this suit I am capable of taking over any mobile suit there is. Goodbye, Creuset."

" _YAMATO!"_ Rau roared in response, his rage filling his voice, seconds before the link was cut as GENESIS fired, consuming the Providence as both it and the entire GENESIS Weapon exploded in a blast of nuclear fire.

As the Intruder rocked from being smashed by the debris of GENESIS, Kira struggled to remain awake, fighting with the controls to keep the Gundam stable only for a particularly nasty lurch to send her head first into the console, her helmet saving her from having her skull cracked open, but not from consciousness, the last thing she saw before her vision went completely dark was a strange multi-colored rift opening before her.

* * *

 _Time: Unknown, Date: Unknown, Location: Unknown._

 _Enacting Emergency Protocols, Emergency Beacon Activated, Comm Frequency Alpha, Alpha-01.., No Response_

Within the Intruder Gundam Kira breathed shallowly as she lay sprawled across the console, completely unconscious and unresponsive to the activity going on within the Intruder's computer systems.

Axl, which was originally a learning antiviral software that Kira had designed during her years as a computer technical student in Heliopolis Technical University, she had tested it extensively before the events that led her to joining the war by exposing it to several high level virus', Trojan horses and anything else she could get her hands on or even create, with Axl learning from each one and incorporating anything it could into its own software.

By the time that Kira installed him onto the GAT-X221 'Viral' Axl was only a step away from becoming a true Artificial Intelligence, it finally happened when Kira had been battling against numerous mobile suit while defending the Eighth Fleet in Orbit around Earth, which in turn allow Axl to hack into enemy mobile suits and manipulate them directly, locking the pilots out of their controls, to attack each other.

Now, Axl was currently occupied with finding his 'mother' help that he could not provide.

 _Comm Frequency Beta, Charlie-22… response, handshake protocol accepted… Doctor J, searching local records, file not found._

 _Assessing Pilot Condition, Medical Treatment Required Immediately._

" _What's this, I don't recognize this unit…"_ A masculine voice stated, his voice patching into the radio. _"Can you please Identify yourself, pilot?"_

Axl paused for a few moments as 'he' considered the options before 'him'." _Pilot Kira Yamato is currently unconscious and unable to respond due to severe physical trauma, including a fractured skull, three broken ribs, and a hairline crack on the neck bone._ " Axl informed. _"I am the Artificial Intelligence unit: Axl, I am currently in control of the ZGMF-X14A 'Intruder'."_

" _Artificial Intelligence?"_ the reply was one of shock. " _ZGMF-X14A 'Intruder'… curious, I can treat the wounds of Pilot Yamato… Axl,_ " the Doctor informed, a calm settling over his voice. _"If you go to the following coordinates you will find my ship."_

" _Understood, please be aware, that any attempt at harm to Pilot Yamato or any attempt to tamper with the ZGMF-X14A will be met with the activation of the ZGMF-X14A's Nuclear Reactor Self-Destruct Mechanism."_

" _On my word as a Doctor, Pilot Yamato will come to no harm while under my care, nor shall I attempt to tamper with your Machine,_ " Doctor J promised seriously. _"Please, come to my ship and I will treat her wounds."_

* * *

The person known as 'Doctor J' was a rather unique looking old man with long gray hair with a mustache and a goatee adorning his upper lip and chin respectively. In his right hand he held a cane while his left was missing with a robotic prosthesis taking its place.

He was wearing a blue button up shirt and pair of purplish khakis underneath a white lab coat. His robotic left arm was currently stroking his mustache as he looked down at the pilot of the odd Gundam unit, who was now out of her pilot uniform and clad in a patient's gown, that he had come across by complete chance.

She was young, not even seventeen years of age with wavy brown hair that fell down to her mid back, during his examination he bore witness to her amethyst colored eyes. She was certainly a beautiful young woman, but her body bore scars that were not visible on her skin, the X-Ray he took of her showed numerous healed breaks throughout her body and some scarred tissue on some of her organs, this young woman, this Kira Yamato, had been shot down in battle before.

Not only that, but her genetic profile was… perfect. It was the only way he could think of describing it, she had no genetic flaws whatsoever, her neural pathways were off the charts and her skin was completely unblemished despite the obvious damage she took.

So, left with no other option, he asked the Artificial Intelligence, Axl, for an explanation, his response was that the information was classified upon the pilot's orders, to only be revealed to a select few people unless given permission otherwise.

So he started asking the AI assorted questions to see what information wasn't locked down, so far he had only gotten a few bits and names, the unit's Mothership, the LCAM-01XA _Archangel,_ the most interesting data he received, however, was its historical data.

The Gundam, the Pilot and the AI, all were from an alternative reality. That was the only thing he could think of that would explain the familiar names of the places the AI has been, the battles that it participated in, but he had no knowledge of.

The thought had made him pause for several moments as he considered the ramifications of that information. It was honestly quite flabbergasting. Naturally his first thought had went to how this could be used for Operation Meteor, this young woman could be a complete game changer with her completely unknown Gundam…

Any of his musing were cut off as a pained groan brought him back to the present and his attention to his patient. She was slowly coming around, her eyes moving under her eyelids as her body shifted.

He waited patiently for her to come around on her own, no need to startle the young woman as she woke, wouldn't do to start their tentative relationship off with a violent reaction on either of their parts.

Finally her eyes fluttered open as she dimly took in her surroundings before her eyes landed on the Doctor. "You are…?" she questioned, her voice harsh.

J handed her a glass of water to help her soothe her throat. "Call me Doctor J," the doctor informed politely. "You've been through quite a bit, Miss Kira Yamato, your AI informed me a to your identity," he informed as an afterthought. "And you are no doubt curious as to where you are at, well, to be honest you are a _very_ long way from home, Miss Yamato."

Kira gave him a suspicious look as she managed to get herself into a sitting position. "What do you mean, a long way from home?" she asked guardedly. "And where is Axl?"

"In your Gundam," J assured. "Of which I have not touched, your AI was _very_ descriptive on what would happen should the Gundam be messed with. As for how far you are from home… well… have you heard of the Alternate Universe Theory?"

"What?" Kira asked her eyes widening. "Axl, confirm this!"

"I said that your-"

J was cut off as a synthesized voice broke out over the speakers. _"Affirmative, finding critical landmarks, Debris Belt: Missing, PLANTs: Missing, Matching Local History: … Negative Match, ORB: Missing, ZAFT: Missing, Earth Alliance: Missing, Junk Guild: Missing…"_

"T… that's enough… Axl… copy and archive Local History along with Space and Land Maps," Kira ordered, as she slumped.

"Impressive," J informed, sounding impressed by the AI. "I had not even noticed that your AI had hacked into my systems…"

Kira snorted. "He was originally a self learning Antiviral Smart Software and evolved into an AI shortly before I transferred him into the Intruder…" she informed. "So… I doubt you learned the phrase 'Gundam' from Axl, so… what are Gundams to you?"

J grinned as his mechanical arm began to tug slightly at his beard. "Freedom, my dear, the Gundams are the key to Freeing the Colonies from being oppressed by the Alliance," he informed calmly. "I am not certain about the Colonies of your universe, but our Colonies adhere to peace and just want to be left to govern themselves, however, they are oppressed by the Alliance… the Gundams are the tools of the freedom of the Colonies…"

"And you want me to help…" Kira declared, reading between the lines of his speech. "You don't think your Gundams are enough?"

"Perhaps they are, perhaps they are not, but I have realized something about the Five Gundams that we produced," J informed. "We are each developing them unaware of how the others being that are being produced due to the Alliance preventing communication between the Colonies, as such, the five pilots will not truly capable of working together, plus the lack of solid information to support them…"

Kira frowned in thought for a moment as she considered what the doctor was saying. "The Intruder is a Prototype Advanced Hacking and Electronic Warfare Mobile Suit," she informed. "With some help to develop some additions to it, I could fulfill an Overwatch role, but, I want something in return… a way home."

Doctor J nodded, a smile blooming on his face. "I expected no less, Miss Yamato," he informed, bowing his head slightly. "What sort of work do you have in mind for your Gundam?"

"A docking Mobile Armor," Kira informed. "Spending days inside of a cramped space with no place to go to the washroom is _not_ a good idea, and I would need more powerful transmitters if I am to access the Global Network, the Intruder can access local Networks and then link to the Global, but there is more of a risk of being discovered like that."

J nodded his understanding as he used his mechanical hand to stroke his mustache a bit. "I may be able to assist you with that," he informed. "Although, there will be the problem of it being seen…"

"I have a way to fix that, forgive me for not telling you how… but I don't exactly trust you…" Kira informed, offering him a slight smile.

She was only slightly surprised when the Doctor simply laughed in response to her statement. "My dear, I would be worried if you _did_ trust me at this stage…" he informed plainly. "For now, though, rest and recover, we can go about developing what you need later."

Kira nodded in agreement as she laid back down onto the bed as Doctor J left the room. "Axl, shut off any listening Devices in this room," she ordered her AI.

" _There are no devices within a 500 meter radius of this room,_ " Axl reported to her over the speaker.

"Good, Axl, what happened, how did we end up here?" she questioned her AI.

" _2147 hrs Zulu time, the ZGMF-X14A was dragged into an Anomaly of unknown Origins,_ " Axl informed. " _While within the Anomaly, the ZGMF-X14A was subjected to high levels of unknown Particles. Analysis of Particles suggest possible Time/Space altering effects, so far, there are no recorded effects to either yourself or the ZGMF-X14A, likely theory: A wormhole may have opened at the exact moment GENESIS was fired, resulting in our transportation to an alternative reality._ "

"What are our chances of getting home?" Kira asked, her voice a dull neutral as she stared up at the ceiling, tightly clutching at the sheet that was overtop of her.

" _The possibility of Doctor J finding a way for you to return home is 17.39%,_ " Axl reported after a brief minute of silence. "… _The chances of surviving transit is 15.11%._ "

"Thank you Axl, go into standby for now please." she requested, her voice tightening a bit.

" _Yes, Pilot Yamato._ " Axl replied before entering 'his' standby cycle.

Once she was certain Axl was no longer 'present' she finally let out a choked sob as tears spilled down her cheeks. "Cagalli, Athrun… be safe…" she choked out to the silent room as she cried over her loss.

* * *

 **Two months later, three months before the beginning of Operation Meteor**

* * *

"So… when were you planning on telling me about dropping the Colonies on Earth?" Kira questioned J as the doctor walked into one of the many secret production floors within the Colony for the development for the equipment needed for Operation Meteor, this one was now tasked with the development and production of the Mobile Armor codenamed: Overwatch for Kira's use.

J looked at Kira for a moment as he pondered how to answer the question. "The Colony drop is no longer being used by us," he replied finally. "The Barton foundation, our sponsors, want to incite fear into the people of Earth so that they could rule over the Earth Sphere."

"What are the chances of them attempting it on their own anyways?" Kira asked, a deep frown on her face as she thought about the destruction a Colony Drop could bring about.

"Low once _our_ Operation Meteor gets underway," J informed confidently. "If you do turn up any information, could you pass it on to me?"

Kira nodded after a minute, eying him suspiciously for a second before turning back to the mostly completed mobile armor. "The Overwatch is almost completed," she informed as she started inputting commands into the console in front of her. "Axl should have it completed by next month."

" _29 days, 16 hours and 45 minutes remaining, Pilot Yamato, Doctor J,_ " Axl pitched in over the speakers.

"Thank you Axl," Kira replied with a small smile and a shake of her head. "Anyways, when it's completed I'll make my way to Earth, sneak in with the supply ships being sent to Earth."

J nodded in agreement. "Very well, I shall ensure that you have the supplies you requested by then," he informed. "Do you plan on meeting with Heero before you leave?"

Kira shrugged. "Maybe," she informed noncommittally. "He seems _so_ emotionally there…" she snarked.

J sighed in response as he shook his head sadly. "Heero _is_ a very emotional young man who feels deeply, but has to suppress those feelings for the mission," he informed. "That, and those of the Barton Foundation decided that he shouldn't have need for his emotions."

Kira frowned for a second before shrugging. "Mm, I might look him up later," she informed dismissively. "I'll inform you if anything else comes up."

J nodded, accepting her dismissal, while it irked him to be the one dismissed, he was willing to let it slide as she obviously didn't trust him yet. "I will get those supplies you asked for to you soon," he replied before stepping out of the room and headed to his own work space.

* * *

 **One month before Operation Meteor, on Earth, deserted island.**

* * *

Kira sighed as she reclined atop of the large dark grey, black trimmed, mobile armor that had been christened Overwatch by herself and Doctor J. She was clad in only a dark purple string bikini and a pair of sunglasses as she soaked up some rays, suntanning for the first time in _years_.

She had settled herself, for the time being, on a Deserted Island not far from where ORB would have been in her own world, enjoying the calm before Operation Meteor began. " _Pilot Yamato, Pilot Yuy is attempting to contact you,_ " Axl informed, a small holographic image appearing from one of the _many_ emitters she had installed inside and out of the Overwatch, his Avatar was an opaque blue and male military cut hair and wearing an ORB Officer's Uniform.

"Patch him through here, if you'd please, Axl," Kira responded, making no move to move or get dressed, soon Axl's image was replaced by a holographic video feed of a young man about a year younger than herself with Prussian Blue eyes and spiky brown hair wearing a dark green tank top with a pair of pants. "What's up, Heero?" she asked as she slid her sunglasses down her nose as she looked at Heero.

" _I wanted to confirm our rendezvous location,_ " Heero informed bluntly, unfazed by Kira's state of dress.

"Yes, yes, we'll link up over the Pacific Ocean," Kira informed blithely, waving her hand in a dismissive fashion. "I got you set up for a flat in Gibraltar, there's a harbor nearby where you can stash your Gundam for the time being."

" _Roger that,_ " Heero replied. " _Have you heard any word if OZ has caught onto Operation Meteor?_ "

Kira shook her head in a negative. "Nothing yet," she informed. "I got Axl monitoring them so I'll send out a warning if there's a leak somewhere."

" _Affirmative,_ " Heero confirmed before cutting the link.

"How rude," Kira huffed as she slid her glasses back up and settled back in. "He never even complimented me on how amazing I look in a bikini…"

* * *

 _ **Beginning of Operation Meteor, over the Pacific Ocean**_

* * *

" _Pilot Heero has been launched,_ " Axl informed Kira as she walked into the cockpit of Overwatch wearing a rather tight white tank top with a pair of black shorts with her hair pulled into a ponytail before taking a seat in the control chair, placing her feet on top of the console and reclining in a relaxed manner.

Once she was settled in she reached over a grabbed ahold of a communication head set and slipped it on. "Have you managed to locate any other Gundams being launched into Orbit yet, Axl?" she questioned as she flipped through a couple of reports, her eyes quickly scanning over the content.

" _Not yet,_ " Axl replied. " _I am keeping watch for anything entering the Atmosphere, however… Pilot Yamato, I have detected a discrepancy in an OZ patrol aircraft, on it's current path it will cross paths with Pilot Yuy._ "

"Warn him," Kira snapped as she sat up straight, taking the controls for Overwatch into hand and banked the Mobile Armor as she activated the Mirage Colloid Cloaking system she equipped onto the unit. "Are we able to link up with him before he is seen?"

" _Negative,_ " Axl replied. " _I would advise that you wait to see what happens, Pilot Yamato, it may just be a coincidence… I have detected the other four Gundams, each will be arriving in different locations!_ "

"Mark them for contact later, Axl," Kira ordered. "See what you can do for jamming the comms in the areas that they will be landing in, cause communication blackouts if you must."

" _Acknowledged,_ " Axl replied as he got to work.

A small alert chirped through the cockpit, bringing up the alert she spotted Gundam Wing as Heero struggled against a pair of Aries units, and oddly enough, a Ground-Type Leo. She let out a sigh she brought the weapons controls online. "Wonder if this is how Mu felt when he had to pull my ass out of the fire," she wondered to herself as she powered up the two dual beam cannons and took aim at the Leo unit. "Later, 'gater." she sang out softly before pressing the trigger and fired a blast at the units.

Amazingly enough, the pilot of the Leo spotted the blast and was even capable of almost dodging it completely, although it did lose its arm to the beam. "Hmm, a pretty good pilot there, to be able to dodge using a ground-type in mid air," Kira commented as Heero used the distraction to escape.

Kira giggled as she made her own escape, the nearby OZ units not even noticing her as they tried to locate the source of the beams. "Axl, any recommendations for who to contact first?" Kira asked curiously as she moved Overwatch away from the scene of the battle.

" _Gundam Zero-Five,_ " Axl informed. " _I have set up a link with him if you wish to communicate._ "

"Please do, also, put up voice alteration and sound-only, if you please, Axl," Kira requested as she checked the still image of the pilot. "So young… anything on him, Axl?"

" _Chang Wufei, of Colony A0206, and of the Long Clan, through marriage Meilan Long - now Deceased,_ " Axl informed. " _Other than that, we have nothing._ "

"Alright then, initiate contact," Kira ordered, and shortly enough she saw Wufei in the cockpit of his mobile whose specs she was now looking at, the XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam, a close quarters type mobile suit. "Hello, Chang Wufei," she greeted, her voice being distorted over his radio as she spoke. "I'm Overwatch, intelligence operator for Operation Meteor."

The pilot was clearly surprised, as his voice indicated. " _Who are you?! And how did you manage to find Nataku and its' communications frequency?!_ "

Kira sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Like I said, I am codenamed Overwatch," she informed. "And I wouldn't be very good at my job if I couldn't find and access the Gundams…"

" _I was never told about you,_ " he informed with a growl. " _How do I know you are truly who you say you are?_ "

Kira sighed in response. "Fine, you are Chang Wufei, married into the Long Clan, to the original pilot of the Shenlong Gundam Meilan Long, who is now deceased, you're the new pilot of the XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam created by Master O," she rattled off. "And, as to why you were not informed, the creators of the Gundams had no idea of my existence, save one."

" _I… see…_ " Wufei said slowly as he considered her words. " _And your reason for contacting me?_ "

"Just introducing myself, I also went ahead and added my radio frequency to your list," she informed. "In case you ever need any information or data, let me know and I'll let you know what you need to know."

" _Very well then,_ " Chang said slowly before nodding to himself in acceptance. " _Thank you, I shall contact you if I am in need of your services._ "

"I look forward to speaking with you in the future, goodbye, Chang Wufei," she said before closing the link. "Could he be any more of an ass?"

Letting out a sigh she switched the controls of the ship over to Axl. "Get us to Gibraltar please, Axl," Kira requested with a small sigh. "Let me know when we land."

" _Affirmative, Pilot Yamato,_ " Axl responded.

Letting out a small yawn Kira left the cockpit of the mobile armor and into a room where a series of bunks were set up. "Time for a nap," she muttered to herself. "Going to be a long mission…"

* * *

 **Gibraltar**

* * *

Kira hummed quietly to herself as she walked through the streets of Gibraltar, freshly showered and now dressed up a bit with a little black dress that clung tightly to her frame, and a pair of heels that gave her hips an extra sway as she walked, she was enjoyed the way heads turned as she walked, a bag of chinese takeout in one hand.

She mentally thanked Mu for tutoring her in several aspects of how commandos operate when in plainclothes, after all, who would remember her face when they were too busy staring at her ass and tits?

Coming up to one of the middle-class apartment building she stepped in and used her key to enter into the building proper before heading to the elevator and hitting the floor for Heero's apartment. "Oh Heero-boy~" she called out in a singsong manner as she entered into the loft, ignoring the fact that Heero had a pistol trained on her forehead. "Oh, is that anyway to greet the one who saved your ass and brought you food?"

Heero didn't respond as he lowered the pistol and turned back to the computer he was working on. "You should have killed those pilots in atmosphere," he informed pointedly.

"Oh, there's no need to worry about it," Kira informed blithely as she started pulling out assorted boxes of food before claiming the stir fry as her own. "It actually helps to have some people to spread the rumours amongst the ranks, stirring fear and discontent in the soldiers."

"Whatever," Heero grunted as he grabbed a box of his own and opened it to reveal the shrimp noodles and dug in himself. "What's my cover?"

"A student at the prestigious Saint Gabriel Institute," Kira informed, passing him a file folder. "High class school for the wealthy and privileged, most notably Relena Darlian, daughter of the Vice-Minister Darlian."

"I take it that is why I am stationed here?" Heero asked plainly.

"Get's it in one!" Kira declared happily before eating some more. "Darlian is very Pro-Colony so it's in our best interest that he and his family are kept alive and well, especially since they would be targeted by OZ later on, so just be your usual charming self, minus the death threats."

Heero sent a look at Kira who stuck her tongue out in response to his glare. "Acknowledged," he informed after another second, actually rolling his eyes at Kira's antics.

Kira giggled as she stood up. "I'm off to contact the other pilots," she informed as she polished off the rest of her food, before quickly checking her appearance to make sure her light makeup was fine. "I'll contact you with your first mission soon, Heero-boy, later~"

Heero sighed in response at her airy farewell before focusing on his work.

* * *

 **Overwatch - Cockpit**

* * *

"Axl, get me in touch with Duo Maxwell, the reports we're getting said he should be around here," Kira announced as she entered the cockpit of her nearly 747 sized mobile armor - it was a bitch to get down in atmosphere without being seen, but she managed it - freshly showered and clad in her tank top and shorts as she took her seat in her chair. "Here's hoping he isn't a dick or a social retard…"

" _Right away, Pilot Yamato,_ " Axl informed as he began to search for a comm line to use. " _Closest comm line available is a phone line._ "

"Good enough, secure it and send the call, usual drill," she informed, referring to the voice distortion.

" _Right away, Pilot Yamato,_ " he replied as he began to call the phone line.

After a moment, the line was picked up. " _Duo Maxwell here,_ " came the reply of a young man's voice.

"Hello Mr. Maxwell," Kira informed, Axl distorting her voice as she spoke. "I am Overwatch, the one who will be handling the intel for this little crusade the colonies have put together."

" _Wait, what?!_ " Duo exclaimed. " _G never said anything about this!_ "

"Of course not, he didn't know," Kira informed airly. "This was a little project put together by Doctor J, so that when the time came, you wouldn't have to operate blind and start shooting each other when you meet."

There was a moment of silence. " _Well, Hot Dang!_ " Duo remarked. " _And here I thought I only had that backup G referred me to! Look forward to working with you, Overwatch!_ "

"Well, finally someone who isn't socially retarded or a prick," she responded to him pleasantly. "What is your location, I think a face to face meeting is in order."

" _Small town few miles south of Gibraltar,_ " Duo replied. " _I look forward to meeting you in person, Overwatch!_ "

Kira smirked as Axl brought up a list of several possible meeting locations. "Very well then, I'll meet you at the Monty Pub," she informed. "I'll be there in… 25 minutes, laters."

With that she closed the link. "Damn, got outta that dress and makeup only to put it back on," she muttered to herself as she stood back up. "Get us there Axl."

" _Understood, Pilot Yamato,_ " Axl replied dutifully as Kira left the cockpit.

* * *

 **25 Minutes Later**

* * *

Duo Maxwell sat at a table near the entrance/exit of the Monty Pub, waiting for whoever this 'Overwatch' person was. When he'd first started this, choosing to be the God of Death rather than the hero of a massacre, G had directed him to Howard for support, and Duo thought that'd be it - and now it seemed one of the other scientists had come up with the idea for extra support for all of them! As he'd said to Overwatch, Hot Dang!

He saw a brunette with long wavy brown hair and sparkling amethyst colored eyes, wearing a tiny black, sleeveless keyhole dress with a pair of stockings that stopped a few inches before her dress and a pair of heels, and rather than walking in, she sayashed her way into the bar, quickly scanning the room, her eyes landing on Duo only for a brief second before they moved on., and he eyed her appreciatively for a moment before perusing the Pub again, looking for whoever this Overwatch person might be.

"Hello, Father Maxwell," a feminine voice greeted, causing Duo to start as he started up at the beauty who had entered. "Fancy meeting you here," she said as if talking to an old friend as she sat down, absently brushing some hair behind her shoulder. "What's it been, five years?"

Duo just blinked. What the hell? Why was someone confusing him for the priest of the church that took him in?

"Of course, we were rather busy at the time, you had been placed in _overwatch_ duty with those orphans," the woman went on airly, putting odd emphasis on the word as she picked up the soda he had ordered for himself and took a sip before passing it back, a small corner of paper barely visible as she set it down.

He noticed the emphasis, and wondered if she was the one he was meeting, as he picked up the paper and unfolded it.

' _I'm Overwatch, call me Kira,_ ' the note informed.

"Y… yeah, I guess we were…" Duo replied. "Good to see you, Miss Kira."

Kira smiled prettily at him. "I must say I am surprised to see you here though," she said in false startlement. "Why don't we go for a walk and catch up on old times."

"Yeah, that would be good," Duo replied as he set down his payment for the soda and stood, gesturing towards the door. "After you."

Kira winked as she smiled, standing up she grabbed onto his arm and wrapped her own around it as they walked out. "Do you know how many men want to kill you now, _Father_?" she questioned as they walked out.

"Not a precise number, now, but I'd presume it's a lot," Duo replied, before leaning in close. "Look, think we could find a place a little more private and/or remote?" he whispered. "My personal motto is that I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie - a bit hard for that currently."

Kira giggled in response as she took the lead, weaving the two of them through the streets, chatting amicably, slightly scaring Duo with how much she had on him with what she was saying before they came to a small empty parking lot. "There," she announced, letting go of Duo's arm. "Now, let me introduce myself, I am Kira Yamato, codenamed: Overwatch."

"Duo Maxwell, pilot of Gundam Deathscythe," Duo replied. "I may run and I may hide, but I never tell a lie… though, I also do… get around that a little bit by being _very_ specific about my terminology - I just couldn't think of a way to do that back there."

Kira giggled. "An honest terrorist, how rare," she said teasingly. "Well, I should warn you upfront, I may withhold or lie about some things, but when it comes to mission related info, I am completely honest and forthwith."

"Gotcha," Duo replied. "Definitely looking forward to working with you."

Kira hid a giggle behind her hand as her eyes twinkled in amusement. "Most definitely, Mr. Maxwell," she assured. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find the other two pilots before they do something… reckless."

Duo nodded. "I'm assuming the first two you met were what you meant by 'socially retarded and a prick'?" he asked.

"Yup~" Kira chirped. "It's quite annoying to get ol' Heero-boy to even say 'why, thank you almighty Lady Kira!'"

Duo laughed. "Yeah, that does sound like he has a… lack of social skills," he said.

Kira giggled again as she began to walk away, waving airily as she moved. "You're being assigned to Saint Gabriel Academy," she informed. "I've had the necessary files forwarded to your Gundam, call me with any questions."

"Thank you very much!" Duo called out. "I'll be in touch!"

Kira raised a hand before she disappeared from sight.

* * *

 **Overwatch - Cockpit**

* * *

"Well, this has been a busy day," Kira informed as she stepped back into the cockpit, once again recleaned and redressed to her shorts and tank top. "Axl, take care of everything for a while, wake me in eight or so hours, will you?"

" _Of course, Pilot Yamato,_ " Axl informed as Kira headed for her bunk.

' _That Maxwell was actually kinda cute with how flustered he had gotten,_ ' she mused internally. "Wonder how he'll get along with little Heero-boy?"

She soon slipped into her bed and drifted off to sleep, her dreams taking her back down memory lane as she relived her adventures in the Cosmic Era…

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Unit Specs**

 **Model Number** : ZGMF-X14A Intruder Gundam  
 **Unit Type** : Prototype Advanced Hacking Mobile Suit  
 **Powerplant** : Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor  
 **Manufacture:** Integrated Design Bureau  
 **Operator(s):** ORB, Three Ships Alliance, Gundam Pilots  
 **Equipment and Design Features** :  
Phase Shift Armor  
Advanced Electronics Warfare Suite(EWS)  
Advanced Remote Hacking Interface (RHI)  
Mirage Colloid  
Advanced Viral Uploading Programs  
Viral Creation Package  
 _Upgrades  
_ Artificial Intelligence Warfare Package: Axl  
 **Fixed Armament** :  
2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, mounted in chest  
1x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber  
 **Optional Armaments:  
** Shield  
MP-HEO22 Assault Beam Rifle  
 **Pilot(s)** : Kira Yamato  
 **Appearance** : Looks like the YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam with the backpack of the Drei Gundam.  
 **Colors:** Primarily Dark Grey with Dark Blue chest and black highlights.  
 **Info** : The ZGMF-X14A Intruder Gundam is a mobile suit based off of the Viral Gundam produced by Morgenroete, with even more advanced hardware and software to support the hacking capabilities of the Pilot. When Kira Yamato takes control of the Intruder, she upgrades it to house it's own Artificial Intelligence, Codenamed: Axl, leading to unsurpassed Hacking Capabilities even on enemy Mobile Suits, deactivating systems and locking the pilots out of the controls.

 **Model Number** : XXX-1XX 'Overwatch'  
 **Unit Type** : Mobile Suit Docking and Support Frame  
 **Powerplant** : Gundanium Fusion Reactor  
 **Manufacture:** Doctor J  
 **Operators:** Kira Yamato  
 **Equipment and Design Features** :  
VTOL Capabilities  
Hyper Jammer  
Mirage Colloid  
Global Transmitters  
Gundanium Alloy Armor  
 **Fixed Armament** :  
4 x 50mm Auto Cannons, two mounted on each wing  
2 x Dual Multipurpose Missile Launchers, one mounted on each wing **  
**2 x Dual Beam Cannons, mounted on main body  
 **Appearance** :Looks like a Blackbird with forward-swept wings and the thrusters replaced with a pair of moveable block like thrusters.  
 **Wingspan:** 190 ft, 10 in.  
 **Overall Length** : 238 ft. 5 in.  
 **Tall Height:** 70 ft  
 **Info** : Developed by Doctor J and Kira Yamato as a Docking and Support Frame for the Intruder Gundam as Kira provided support to the Five Gundam Pilots on Earth, it is able to dock with five separate Units, three on top, two on bottom (In extreme cases it can also hold mobile suits on the wings), while the Intruder is held within the Mobile Armor itself and, if necessary, it is able to recharge the batteries and weapons of any docked units. It is also equipped with Transmitters allowing it to connect with the global net and allows her to send messages to the Gundam Pilots.  
 **Colors:** Dark Grey with black trimmings


End file.
